


Smile

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one day, Miranda felt like a princess. Onesided MG, implied LG, MG, LM, and KE. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Smile**

Disclaimer: I don't own LM, disney does.

* * *

She couldn't help but notice the way Gordo smiled at Lizzie. It was quite clear that they were in love with each other, and sadly Miranda discovered her feelings for Gordo in 10th grade when he was working on a project with her.

It was the last dance in high school and Lizzie and Miranda promised to dance with each other's partners. So while Lizzie was laughing at Larry's joke, Gordo was with Miranda. Luckily Kate wasn't near them or she would have gossiped. She was on the other side of the room with Ethan.

How these three other people became friends with her was still unknown for Miranda.

Luckily for Miranda she got to dance with Gordo while a slow music came on, but she couldn't help but notice him staring at Lizzie's direction.

'At least I get to be this close with him by my sides' thought Miranda.

"Thanks for the dance" he said while going back to Lizzie…

"Ok, Miranda?" asked her boyfriend Larry.

Miranda could only look at Gordo's direction and couldn't help but notice the smile he was send to her.

"Yeah everything is fine, Larry" replied Miranda, slightly happy to notice Gordo's attention was on her for one night. Because she knew that if he would ever had to pick to love someone forever, which would be Lizzie.

_However, for one night Miranda felt like her life was like a fairy tale._


End file.
